Flipping Skirts is Fun!
by 2theMoonlightSonata
Summary: Ragnarok get's a wicked idea to payback Maka for all the nagging she does; All while Asura is watching! Small drabble based off of a mini-comic I drew! hope you like!


Small drabble based off a little comic I drew! It's on deviantart: xScarletSexyx

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters: they all belong to Soul Eater and Ookubo Atsushi

"Owowowowowow! Ragnarok stoop! I can't handle this!" Chrona whined.

Rganarok was currently pulling on Chrona's hair and punching him in the head. Chrona had just hit him back for the second time ever, all because he called Maka mean names like 'Old Hag' or ' tiny-tits'. Chrona was on the floor, covering his head as a sad attemped to ward off Ragnarok. He had tears in his eyes and looked around for help, but no one was in his room with him besides the two of them.

"You still have no idea how much it hurts to get hit yet, Chrona! You should never hit people! It'll come back to haunt you!" Raganrok screeched in his high-pitched voice, pulling on Chrona's nose now.

Maka had decided to visit Chrona in his room considering she hadn't seen him all day. She walked in on Chrona and Ragnarok's 'battle'.

"Hey, Chrona- "She started cheerily, her eyes closed in a happy smile. She opened them when she heard an urgent "Help, Maka!" from Chrona.

"Chrona? –HEY! Ragnarok! What are you doing?" Maka ran over to Chrona to try to help him tame his black blooded weapon.

"Raganarok! You know it's not nice to pick on Chrona! He never does anything to you, you know?" She nagged him, "Of course you never listen to me; you just beat him up anyway!" Still pestering Chrona, Ragnarok ignored the mere human. He had grown to become used to her presence, but when she nagged like this, he couldn't help but become annoyed.

"Shut up you old Hag," Ragnarok spat back at her, though it was pretty cute because of his high voice, "You don't know anything!" He then went back to pestering Chrona by pulling his hair.

"Ragnarokkk stoooop it!" Chrona whined again as Ragnarok hit him harder. Maka bent down and wagged a finger at Ragnarok.

"Ragnarok! I won't giveyou any candy for a week if you keep this up!" She went on, giving him false threats. She even suggested a Maka-chop!

"I told you to shut up old hag!" Ragnarok retorted, tired of hearing her constant nagging. He then got a wicked idea in his head.

"Fine, I'll stop." Ragnarok halted, seeming innocent.

"Good! I'm glad!" Maka smiled down at the small demon.

Mean while, deep in the Himalayas, a young man peered through a mirror at Maka and Chrona, a small smile of amusement on his face.

"They sure are lively." He said nonchalantly, smiling softly. His red eyes looked happy with amusement. His third eye looked aimlessly ahead.

He rocked back in his cross legged sitting position. He thought Chrona was lucky; he got hugs from Maka and even got to see her undecent if Ragnarok got really annoyed. He had to thank the small black-blood creature. He gave him something to look forward to. "Maka's panties~" He purred. He drifted into his perverted thoughts…

-Mean while-

Ragnarok grinned as he was putting his plan into action. Maka had let her guard down and was just standing next to Chrona, trying to lift his spirits.

A creepy smile broke onto Ragnarok's face and he swiftly flicked his hand up, flipping Maka's skirt up.

-Asura-

"AHHHHH!" He heard Maka scream. He snapped out of his perverted thoughts and his eyes flicking back to the mirror, only to get a full view of Maka's skirt fluttering above her hips, exposing all of Maka's glory.

She had a on his favorite pair of panties today. She was wearing her white Bikini-style panties, the ones with black lace around the edges. Asura felt the blood rush up into his face and out his nose. He teetered backwards, falling onto the floor, a pool of blood flowing from his nose.

"Oh, shinigami, thank you." He moaned in a puddle of his own happiness.

End

Lol I'm sorry, I had to do this. It made me laugh when Ragnarok did this in the anime, so might as well add Asura into the mix!


End file.
